


And on the up.

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “I’m yours, in every way possible.”(direct follow up to On the out)





	

He offered her his throat. Jim Steinman’s words were running through her head as she lunged forward, her fists bunching his open shirt as she attacked his bare neck. 

It was a brutal kiss, more teeth than lips, but that was the point, to mark him. She took her time, making sure a hickey would bloom instantly. He didn’t resist her, in fact her cradled her head in his hands and held her close, moaning his pleasure as she savaged him with her mouth.

She let him go with a sucking pop that echoed around the shop. They were both panting, eyes blown wide, a hungry snarl curling both their mouths. Gold’s tongue dragged over his lips and he found his voice first.

“Will that do?”

She growled with pride at the purpling mess she’d made of his throat. He grinned and offered her his arm, his accent thick as he asked; “Well? Ya ganna walk in at me side so there’s nae mistake who I belong tae?”

He was serious, he was going to do this, declare them as, as whatever the fuck they were in front of the whole town. Panic rose in her chest, nobody wanted her like this, never had and never would. 

He saw the moment of doubt in her blue eyes and pulled her closer to him; his throat bobbing as he swallowed to make sure his words were crystal clear.

“I’ve never been ashamed of you. I am yours Lacey French, in every possible way, for as long as you want me.”

This time she was quiet long enough for the beast of doubt to worm into his head, his grip on her loosened, ready to let her flee from him. 

Fuck that. 

Lacey pulled his tie from his collar and tied it around her wrist; he was wearing her mark, it was only right she should wear his. They shared a smile and headed out of the shop towards the diner.


End file.
